How It All Started
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: My back-story of my OCs and me. In this story, it takes place before the events of my first outsiders story, Meeting the Greasers. Hope y'all like the story!


How It All Started

Chapter 1

It was the first day of 7th grade, and everybody is excited about coming back to school. I am, only a little. When I first walked in the school building, there were a lot of kids talking to their friends, while they walked by me. As soon as the hallway was empty, I decided to hurry on to class. On my way to class, I saw a girl, being bullied by five other girls. The girl had a light skin tone, and black hair, that was very long, so she put it up into buns, which her pigtails fall out of. The girl had that look of fear in her eyes, while those girls were talking to her. So I walked over there, to chew those girls out. I've seen a lot of videos of how kids got bullied in school on YouTube, and it was terrible. While that red headed girl was done talking to the girl, I spoke up. "Hey," I said, seriously. "Leave her alone!" The red head turned to look at me. "Excuse me?" she said. I was nervous, but I kept talking. "You heard me," I said. "Leave _her_ alone." "Oh, really?" she said, smiling. "Well, there's one sentence that I will tell you, and that's back off, bitch." By then, I was mad. I widen my eyes with anger, when she called me that. I walked up to her. "If you _ever_ call me that again, or try to bully her again," I said, angrily. "I swear to god, I will slap you across the face so hard, that your teeth will fall out. Now get lost!" She then gave me that frown on her face. "Fine," she said. "I'll leave her alone." She then turned to her friends. "Come on girls," she said. "We better get going." As soon as they walked away, I sighed. "Now that ought teach them a lesson," I said to myself. I then turned to the black haired girl. "You alright?" I asked her. "Yeah," she responded, quietly. She then smiled. Gosh, she was so pretty. With her sparkling dark brown eyes. I smiled at her. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Miranda," she said. "Miranda Johnson is my name. You?" "Name's Mary," I said. "Wow," she said, with wide eyes. "You're my first best friend." "I am?" I said. "Yep," she responded. "How come?" I asked. "Well," she said. "Before I met you, I had been bullied a lot, by other kids. I've also been beaten up, by a lot of kids. Especially my mother, and sister." "How come your father never beat you up?" I asked. "My father was my hero," she responded. "But after school got out this June, my father died of an unknown reason. Either he got sick so suddenly, or my mother must've poisoned him." "Aw, that's terrible," I said, as we walked to class together. "That sounds like your mother was jealous. How come she was jealous?" "When I was born," she then said. "My father said that I looked "famous", and then my mother got really jealous. You see, before me and my sister was born, Mom was always selfish and jealous. She was also mean. But Dad, he was never jealous, mean, or even selfish, like Mom was. He was always nice, and sweet. The reason why I said that my Dad was my hero, was because he was always nice to me, and never done anything wrong to me. He even forced Mom to quit being mean, and had to be nice to me. But after Dad died, Mom stopped being so nice to me. She even brainwashed my older sister, Alicia. And for the rest of the summer, I was abused, and then finally, I was forced to become a servant in my own house, but what sucks is that I can't cook. Mom can cook, but she's just, you know, lazy to cook. And whenever I talk about Dad, Mom would always say that it was _my_ fault that I _killed_ him. But I didn't kill Dad. He just died on his own, or Mom must've murdered him, and blamed the whole mess on _me_. But I guess I can't help it though." I looked at her, with fear, and then with shock. "Wow," I said. "You must've had a pretty rough life." "Yeah, I did," she said. "Until you came by, and took care of everything." She then smiled. I then smiled, too. "I see that," I said. And then we laughed on the way to class.


End file.
